


when i look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky

by bardingbeedle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/pseuds/bardingbeedle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your eyes. They’re blue.” Tony blinks. </p><p>“I’ve noticed, yes.” Steve says, amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> First work in a long while! Just a short piece about Tony and his realizations and amused Steve. <3 
> 
> Un-beta'd, but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Title from "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

It happened when Tony was in a meeting (Pepper had bitched him into it, and he probably owed it to her considering he had forgotten her birthday for the nth time, and this time it made him feel guilt because well, he had almost died about seven times in the past four months, so maybe he was actually buying into all that “life is short” crap) about some major marketing campaign for the new Starkphone. He had his eyebrows raised at an intern giving his first ever presentation, and boy, was he sweating like crazy.

Tony looked away from the poor guy and his eyes settled on the stapler in front of him. The stapler was blue.

Steve’s eyes were blue, too.

They were bright blue when Steve smiled softly, the kind of smile that takes over his face when Tony babbles on about the new upgrades he made in the gym at Stark tower. They were bright blue when they kissed deeply, and Tony opens his eyes and Steve opens his, and Tony finds himself looking into endless pools of _blue, blue, blue_. 

They were dark, dusty, when Tony’s breath hitches, when Tony’s buried so deep inside Steve and Steve’s writhing and begging - _Tony, please, please, Tony, I can't, please let me, Tony, Tony, Tony_.

They were overcast, grim, when Steve’s eyes were narrowed, when Steve was trying his best not to punch Tony in the _fucking face_ and when Tony was screaming at him, wondering _why the fuck_ he gave this relationship _a chance_ , when he knew from the start, from the _very beginning_ that it would never work, there was never any reason for it to _work_ -

They were soft, calming blue when Tony finally breaks down and asks Steve _why, why, why_ and when Steve closes his eyes as if it was the most difficult thing in the world, and opens them and his arms, and Tony crashes into him like he never understood how to stand upright.

They were an amazing blue when Steve looked at Tony as if he just couldn’t help himself, as if he only had this _one chance_ to look at Tony, as if Tony was the only thing Steve could _ever_ look at, and when Tony couldn’t, wouldn’t, _didn’t_ understand why, why Steve looked at him like _that_ , and Tony _hated_ it, he hated not being able to comprehend why Steve could look at him like that because he was just Tony.

They were blue, so blue, when Steve and his eyes meet across the street after a fight with aliens or whatever the fuck else, and Steve’s face was dirty and his hair was an absolute wreck, and Tony’s suit was scratched up everywhere and his helmet was off, and he had sweat in the most uncomfortable places, and fuck, they’re alive and they get to be together a little bit longer, for a few more, just a bit _more_ -

They were blue when Tony first looked at him, really looked at him, and when Steve first looked _back_.

Tony was already flinging the door to the fire escape open when Pepper had finally registered that Tony just ran out of the conference room and had tried running after him. Tony was out on the streets, breathing heavily because damn, he just climbed down like, eighteen flights of stairs _motherfucker_ (there were at least six elevator, and people called _him_ a _genius_ ). He raised his head and inhaled, immediately sprinting in the general direction of the Stark tower. He ran, bumping into random people holding coffee, walking dogs, talking on their phones. He ran and ran, across streets, barely missing cars and motorcycles, sharply turning corners, and almost bumping into concrete walls and mailboxes.

He was almost up the second flight of stairs in the Stark tower when he remembered that elevators existed - ‘Come _on_ , Tony.’ - and he was waiting for it to come onto the floor he was on, but it just took too long and Tony really didn’t feel like waiting, so he ended up sprinting through the fifteen flights of stairs it took to get to the gym.

When he got to the gym, he was completely winded, which was funny because he just had the workout of his life and he ends up at a _gym_. He almost collapses, but he doesn’t because he’s too determined to find Steve. Tony sees him sitting on a bench, tightening the yellowed bandages on his hands - _really,_ Tony thinks that Steve places some sort of sentimental value on the bandages he wears when he uses the punching bag -  and Tony stumbles toward him.

Steve looks up as Tony slumps down beside him, placing his hands on his knees and taking a couple of deep breaths.

“Tony?”

He looks at Steve, looks at the way Steve’s eyes - _blue, blue, blue_ \- are wide and confused. 

“What’re you doing here?” Steve asks. “And...why does it look like you just ran a marathon?”

“I ran here. From the office.” Tony says. Well, barely gets out.

Steve looks at him, his mouth quirking upward. “And why exactly did you feel the need to do that?”

“It couldn’t wait.” Tony says, his eyes glazing over as he watches Steve’s eyes turn an even brighter blue - how, _how_ was that possible - as Steve smiled at Tony.

“What couldn’t wait?” Steve says, his voice low, playful.

“Your eyes. They’re blue.” Tony blinks.

“I’ve noticed, yes.” Steve says, amused.

“I just, I fucking love you, Steve.” Tony looks at Steve intently, watches as Steve’s eyebrows raise. “I love you so much, Steve. I just, there was an intern and he was wearing this really ugly tie and the suit didn’t fit him at all, I mean I know my fashion sense isn’t amazing - actually, scrap that, my fashion sense is downright _excellent_. And there was this stapler and I just felt like I needed you to fucking know, because I couldn’t keep that shit in, Steve. Oh _gross_ , that is _not_ what I meant, but you get my point, right, it’s like when I get an idea in my head and I just fucking need to be in the workshop _right that second_ and I need to draw out the blueprints. Fuck Steve, I ran here from the office and holy shit, I didn’t even, why didn’t I take my car because I’m pretty sure Happy was standing right outside the building with the car because I told him to wait there since the meeting would have taken thirty minutes, tops. I think I shoved a pregnant lady on the way here, actually, _shit_ , hopefully nobody got that on video because you know how the quickly shit can hit the fan. The papers will probably be all over that tomorrow, so I guess we should tell JARVIS not to deliver the paper so my Bruce won’t look at me like he’s a disappointed nutritionist who just found out you screwed over your diet, you know, like the last time, remember, when everyone kept saying that I kicked a cat in the balls. I mean, come on, do cats even _have_ balls - ”

“Tony,” Steve says, eyes crinkling and holding back laughter, and utterly failing. 

“Hey, don’t laugh at me Steve, come on, I’m professing my love here.”

"If that's what you can call it," Steve laughs, and it rings in Tony’s ears, light and soft. Tony grins, and he can’t help it, and they’re both smiling at each other, and Tony kisses Steve and their eyes flutter closed. They sit there for a while, kissing, hands clutching each other. They pull apart, and they look at each other, and Steve licks his lips, looking away and breathing in. He bites his lip, and exhales, looking at Tony shyly. 

“I always thought I’d say it first.” Steve says, fondly, face breaking into a grin, a blush spreading across his neck and cheeks.

“Well, I beat you to it, but that doesn’t mean you can’t say it.” Tony grins back, then immediately it falters. “I mean, you don’t have to, I totally understand if you don’t, I mean, you’re not - ”

“Tony, shut up.” Steve grabs Tony’s hand, squeezing it. “I love you, too, Tony.”

Tony can’t stop his face from _totally betraying him_ and grinning like a lunatic. He looks at Steve and into his eyes, and they’re the brightest blue they’ve ever been - _blue, blue, blue_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
